


Слуга

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: 1927 год. Молодой британский аристократ Алек Лайтвуд, его слуга Магнус и матримониальные планы его матери.





	Слуга

**Author's Note:**

> Дживс и Вустер!АУ  
> Цикл "Бурное прошлое Магнуса Бейна"

Мариз, как и положенно благовоспитанной леди, дождалась десерта прежде, чем завести разговор. 

Весь обед Алек и Иззи старались вести непринужденную светскую беседу, перекидываясь им одним понятными шутками или обсуждая общих знакомых, как это часто бывает между братом и сестрой. Но легкая беседа не ладилась, тяжелое давящее молчание Мариз создавало гнетущую атмосферу, в которой ее дети задыхались, словно рыбы на берегу. И если бы не молчаливая поддержка Магнуса, Алек, наверное, не смог бы выдержать этот обед до конца.

— Александр, – чопорно начала Мариз, стоило Магнусу поставить на стол чайный сервиз и удалиться на кухню, – нас с отцом тревожит твое будущее. 

Алек тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что рано или поздно Мариз заведет этот разговор снова. И как бы он ни старался, он не был готов к нему.

Мариз поднесла чашку ко рту, сделав небольшой глоток. Иззи уставилась на вышитую скатерть, пышными складками ниспадавшую до самого пола, и нервно вертела в руках серебристую чайную ложку. Увы, она не могла помочь брату.

– В нынешнее непростое время, – продолжила Мариз, – молодые люди, подобные тебе, обеспечивающие себя, независимые от родителей, зачастую предпочитают подобный – вольный – образ жизни всему остальному. Они не спешат упорядочивать свою жизнь, обзаводиться семьей, поскольку избегают привязанности и ответственности, которые она несет. Мы с Робертом всегда старались подать тебе пример крепкой дружной любящей семьи. И к чему это привело?!

Под конец тирады Мариз повысила голос, закончив на высокой истеричной ноте, предвещавшей скорые потоки слез. Она открыла ридикюль и, нервно пошарив в нем, вытащила платок с тонкой кружевной отделкой. Промокнув глаза, Мариза вновь обрела душевное равновесие и, отпив порядком остывший чай, вновь села на любимого конька.

– Мы с отцом считаем, что в подобной ситуации должны сами позаботиться о твоем благополучии. Завтра же тебя ждут в Бранвелл-холле. Я уже уведомила Шарлотту и Генри, что ты погостишь у них пару недель...

– Но, мама... – попытался было возразить Алек, однако Мариз могла быть достаточно жесткой, когда ставила перед собой какую-то цель.

– Ты поедешь и точка, – припечатала она, гневно глядя на сына. – Лидия Бранвелл недавно вернулась из путешествия. Мы с отцом считаем ее прекрасной парой для тебя.

– Мама, – решительно вмешалась молчавшая доселе Иззи, – на дворе тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмой, а ты распоряжаешься судьбой сына, словно мы все еще живем Средневековье.

– На вашем месте, молодая леди, я бы промолчала, – решительно покачала пальцем у нее перед носом Мариз. – Ты еще не прощена за прошлую выходку. Подумать только! Она намеревалась сбежать! И с кем?! С викарием! Как там его звали? Стефан? Шелдон?!

– Саймон, – убитым голосом ответила Иззи, еще ниже опустив голову.

– Подумать только, – патетично воскликнула Мариз, – мы чуть было не стали посмешищем всего графства! 

– Но, мама, Саймон вполне респектабельный молодой человек... – попытался было перебить ее Алек.

Но Мариз не дала ему вставить и слова.

– Ты думаешь, это первая ее выходка?! – гневно спросила она, презрительно глядя на дочь, которая еще ниже опустила голову, в попытках скрыть следы слез на щеках. – В прошлом году, когда ты еще обучался в Оксфорде, она уже пыталась сбежать... С кем бы ты думал?! С садовником!! С этим грязным испанцем-садовником!!

Мариз с ненавистью взглянула на родную дочь.

– С Рафаэлем? – удивленно спросил Алек. 

Он недоуменно взглянул на сестру, но, в отличие от матери, в его взгляде не было презрения или недовольства. Только жалость и тихая поддержка. Он протянул руку и накрыл сжатую в кулак ладонь сестры. 

Иззи слабо улыбнулась.

– Так вот, – подвела итог Мариз, вставая из-за стола и бросая на скатерть скомканную салфетку, – завтра после обеда ты должен быть в Бранвелл-холле, – она жестом велела Иззи подняться и следовать за ней.

Брат и сестра переглянулись и грустно улыбнулись друг другу.

Пока Алек помогал матери надеть манто, та продолжала его пичкать наставлениями:

– Прикажи своему слуге положить пару твидовых костюмов. Они будут весьма уместны, если мистер Бранвелл пригласит тебя на охоту. Надеюсь, этот твой ужасный китаец знает, как их чистить?

Она презрительно сморщила нос, кося взглядом в сторону гостиной.

– Он индонезиец, мам, – обреченно уточнил Алек, понимая, что матери нет до этого никакого дела.

– Александр, – укоризненно произнесла Мариз, заставляя сына посмотреть себе в глаза, – нас с отцом беспокоит этот твой китаец. Они все поголовно живут в нечистотах. И курят опиум! 

Она прикоснулась рукой к его щеке, чуть оттянув нижнее веко и тщательно вглядываясь в радужку.

– Я надеюсь, он не успел пристрастить тебя к этим ужасным вещам?

– Мама, – укоризненно пробормотал Алек, – сколько можно говорить, что Магнус живет в Лондоне уже больше двадцати лет. И у него отличные рекомендации.

– Да-да-да, – пробормотала Мариз, поправляя элегантную коричневую шляпку у зеркала, – но нас с отцом тревожит то, что ты живешь здесь, как затворник. С этим своим китайцем.

– У меня все в порядке, – уверенно произнес Алек.

Если бы Мариз не была так увлечена поисками кошелька в своем ридикюле, то наверняка заметила бы какими пристальными взглядами обменялись ее сын и дочь. В глазах Иззи, еще блестевших от недавно пролитых слез, теперь читалось сочувствие. Она быстро протянула руку и сжала ладонь брата в жесте дружеской поддержки. Алек вернул ей пожатие.

Когда дверь за матерью и сестрой закрылась, Алек устало прошел в гостиную, но, сбросив пиджак на софу, не стал оставаться там надолго, а проскользнул в крохотную кухню, где его слуга раскладывал по местам чистую посуду. На миг задержавшись взглядом на стройной спине, затянутой в вышитый жилет, Алек вздохнул и, обняв ее руками, зарылся носом между лопатками.

– Ох, Магнус, – пробормотал он усталым голосом, сильнее сжимая объятия.

На лице Магнуса появилась удивительно нежная улыбка, и он, поставив чашку, которую держал в руках, на стол, слегка погладил сцепленные у него на груди руки Алека.

– Что на этот раз? – со смешком спросил он. – Я развращаю тебя? Втягиваю в сомнительные дела?

– Нет, – покачал головой Алек, не расцепляя рук и не отрывая лица от надежной мускулистой спины, – пристрастил меня к опиуму.

– О, – брови Магнуса удивленно приподнялись. – Не думал об этом. Значит, ко всему прочему, я еще и наркоман?

Он усмехнулся. Несмотря на явную азиатскую внешность, в речи Магнуса не было слышно даже намека на акцент. Весь его облик – от тщательно уложенных волос до кончиков начищенных ботинок – буквально кричал "рафинированный английский слуга". И, конечно, он не имел ничего общего с опустившимися посетителями опиумных притонов.

– Нет, – Алек приподнял голову и покачал ею, затем развернул Магнуса в своих объятиях и прошептал: – Ты наркотик.


End file.
